Nada fue un error
by emilywolen
Summary: Dedicado a todos los miembros de la pareja del fenix


Este pequeño fic, esta dedicado a todos los miembros de la Pareja del Fénix, que se que ahora se encontraran algo tristes y sentids a causa de cierto libro que ha salido…, pero no pasa nada, no estamos vencids aun, nosotros sabemos la verdad, puede que nadie mas la sepa… pero si nosotros y siempre será así, porque por algo nosotros pensamos distinto.

Besitos

Emily

Si alguien me pregunta porque me tiene que pasar estas cosas a mí contestaría llana y simplemente porque soy gafe, que se puede llamar de muchas maneras, pero la respuesta final sería esa, mi vida es un desastre y desde luego esta claro que nunca va a mejorar.

Porque si fuera a cambiar, no estaría como estoy ahora, encerrado en dios sabe donde con ella que sentada enfrente de mi mira al suelo con el ceño fruncido y sin decirme palabra, cosa que me da miedo y que hace que este atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, no me vaya a lanzar una maldición en cuanto me distraiga y bueno que me va a decir después de todo lo que a pasado esta noche, porque señores, les puedo asegurar que ha pasado de todo y mas.

Todo empezó como un día normal, me levante baje a desayunar con mis dos mejores amigos, fuimos a clase, Snape me castigo, Malfoy me insulto, Voldemort me quiere matar… Ron y Hermione discutiendo, Ron con hambre, Ginny persiguiéndome, Hermione con su discurso de que no nos tomamos los estudios en serio, bla, bla, bla…, vamos un día normal y corriente…

Pero yo lo tuve que estropear, con lo fácil que sería haber continuado con la vida diaria, lo mande todo al traste por culpa de unas hormonas revolucionadas y unos sentimientos que todos los días intento olvidar.

Llegue a la sala común ya tarde, había estado entrenando algo mas de lo que debía, solo para sentirme algo libre, salir un poco de la rutina que es mi vida, quien iba a pensar que después echase de menos toda esa rutina, bien por donde iba, llegue a la mi sala y al entrar la pude ver a ella placidamente dormida sobre un sofá, era la única persona que se encontraba allí, lo más seguro era que se hubiese quedado a esperar que yo llegara y se durmiera.

Me acerque despacio a ella, apoye mi escoba en el suelo y me arrodille a verla dormir, tenía en su pecho un libro que se había quedado abierto, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos.

No podía apartar los ojos de ella por mucho que quisiera y por Merlín que no quería, la podía mirar sin ninguna vergüenza, cosa que no pasaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, porque desde que estos sentimientos que tengo dentro empezaron a aflorar soy incapaz de mirarla cuando ella me devuelve la mirada porque tengo miedo que se de cuenta de lo que siento, sé que puede leer dentro de mi y no quiero que sepa que me he enamorado de ella.

¿Como paso? Es una pregunta que me hago todos los días y no encuentro contestación para ello, lo único que sé es que la noche que perdí a Sirius, casi la pierdo a ella y la angustia que sentí no me dejo respirar y solo recordar aquel momento hace que me estremezca y mi estomago se vuelva tan pesado que no me deja ni siquiera tragar saliva.

Y mirándola dormir hice la mayor locura que se puedan imaginar, no se como ocurrió, lo único que recuerdo es que necesitaba hacerlo, que lo deseaba mas que nada en este mundo y que lo hice…

Baje mi cabeza despacio y uní mis labios con los suyos, un simple roce y me apartaría, pero no fue así, porque en cuanto mis labios hicieron contacto con los suyos, ella respondió al beso, creí enloquecer en ese momento y mas aun cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi nuca y eso hizo que profundizara mas aun el beso.

Estaba en el paraíso la chica de la que estaba enamorado me estaba besando, y como lo estaba haciendo, no ahí palabras para describirlo.

Y fue justo en ese momento de total felicidad cuando ella corto el beso, yo abrí los ojos extrañado y choque directamente con la mirada de ella, que sorprendida me miraba directamente a los ojos buscando una explicación a lo que estaba haciendo.

Harry – me dice con esa mirada que esta haciendo que todo mi cuerpo tiemble – Harry – repite como si no la hubiese escuchado la primera vez y yo hago lo único que se me ocurre en esos momentos… huir.

Corro todo lo que puedo, escuchándola a ella llamándome detrás de mi y como corre la condenada, si lo llego a saber hubiese cogido la escoba y hubiese salido volando por la ventana, pero ahora ya es tarde y siguió corriendo por esos pasillos de este maldito colegio que no esta ayudando a mi escapada, ya que he llegado a un sitio sin retorno, no ahí salida y oigo sus pasos muy cerca y yo solo pienso en una puerta, una puerta, una puerta, algo que me permita escapar y como si mis suplicas hubiesen sido escuchadas una puerta aparece delante de mi.

Me tiro hacía ella y entro tan rápido que freno justo a tiempo de darme contra una pared, yo freno justo porque ella no y se estampa contra mi produciendo que me termine dando contra la pared en toda la cabeza, bueno tampoco es para tanto, una cicatriz o mas no tiene importancia.

Aun estoy contra la pared cuando oigo su voz, mierda, tenía la esperanza de que se hubiese ido.

Harry – y dale que manía a cogido con mi nombre, me giro despacio para mirarla y enfrentarme con ella – Harry ¿Qué ha sido eso?

¿La puerta? – ella me mira sorprendida.

¿La puerta? – contesta con el ceño fruncido, al final me voy a ganar un tortazo y creerme yo la he visto darlos y no debe de ser muy bonito recibirlos – no cambies de conversación.

No lo hago – me defiendo – pero es que yo entre por una puerta que estaba ahí – le digo señalando detrás de ella – y ahora no esta.

¿Cómo que no esta? – grita ella dándose la vuelta, mira unos segundos y luego se vuelve a girar para mirarme a mi, nada que menuda bofetada que me va a caer - ¿Dónde esta la puerta? – pero bueno eso no lo he dicho yo antes, no si se pensara que me la he guardado en el bolso - ¿Dónde esta la maldita puerta? – vale empieza a maldecid, la torta esta cerca.

No lo se Hermione, yo no la tengo – le digo levantando mis manos en alto y ella me mira mal, suelta un bufido y algo entre dientes que no entiendo y prefiero no oír, se apoya en la pared y se deja caer al suelo con los brazos cruzados, yo la imito y me quedo sentado en frente de ella.

Llevamos como media hora en silencio, ella no dice nada y yo no me atrevo ni a mover un músculo.

Es todo es todo por culpa tuya – estupendo la primera palabra que me dice y me culpa de todo, bueno bien pensado, tal vez algo de culpa si tengo.

¿Mía? No perdona, quien se puso a correr detrás de mí como una loca – vale es culpa mía, pero no lo voy a reconocer tan fácilmente.

¿Cómo una loca? – me empieza a dar miedo su mirada… ¿Llevara la varita encima? Debería comprobarlo, pero como no soy superman y no tengo vista láser y no me pienso acercar a ella me quedare con la duda.

Si como una loca – sigue Harry, sigue que estas mejorando la situación, si se levanta prepárate a correr.

Vale – respira unas cuantas veces antes de seguir hablando, a que se marea y la armamos más todavía – si yo soy la loca como denominas tú a besarme mientras estoy dormida.

Oye que nadie te mando responderme al beso – me defiendo, mala defensa, pero defensa al fin y al cabo.

Estaba dormida Harry, no sabia que eras tú.

Eso no es una respuesta, porque en tal caso podía haber sido Malfoy y le hubieses besado igualmente – me mira con cara de asco mientras yo pongo cara de inocente.

Tú estas muy mal.

Me he dado un golpe en la cabeza por tu culpa. Eso ocasiona trastornos ¿sabes?

Trastornado debías de estar antes para besarme así.

Perdona pero no te oí quejarte – la estoy cagando cada vez, mas, me va a matar, quien tiene miedo a Voldemort teniendo a Hermione en frente.

No podía tenía tu lengua metida en mi boca – me froto la cara con las manos mientras intento que a mi cerebro llegue algo coherente que responder.

Pues a muchas les gustaría tener mi lengua en su boca – de acuerdo no es muy coherente, pero no se me ocurre nada más.

Pues porque no te vas a buscar a una – me grita, esta furiosa y yo voy a acabar bajo tierra.

No quiero buscar a nadie – grito yo más.

¿Por qué no? – grita ella mas, pero que pulmones tiene.

Porque a ti es a la única que le quiero meter la lengua – ¿eso ha salido de mi boca? ¿me he declarado? ¿Le acabo de decir lo que creo que le he dicho? Me mata, no se como voy a salir de esta habitación, pero estoy seguro que respirando no.

¿Que? – me pregunta y no consigo reconocer la expresión de sus ojos, con suerte no a entendido lo que he dicho y quiere que se lo repita - ¿Hablas en serio? – o igual si lo ha entendido, que demonios, de mojados al agua.

Tengo una mala noticia

No fue de casualidad

¿Que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué piensas que voy besando a todas las chicas que encuentro dormidas por ahí?

No lo sé – me dice sería – dímelo tu.

Hermione llevo deseando besarte desde hace mucho tiempo y hoy no lo he podido evitar, solo lo hice.

Yo no se que decir…

Yo casi prefiero que no digas nada.

Y se queda en silencio, pero esta vez soy yo el que mira para el suelo, mientras ella me mira fijamente, se mueve mierda, se esta levantando, me va a pegar y yo ni siquiera puedo escapar, se esta acercando yo sigo en mi actitud de paso de todo, apoyado con la espalda en la pared y con las piernas estiradas, con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, pero preparados para parar el golpe y ella cada vez mas cerca.

Pone cada una de sus piernas a cada lado de mi y se sienta sobre las mías, o esta chica no es tan lista como creía o no tiene ni idea del efecto que esto puede producir en mi, separa mis brazos y coloca cada uno de ellos en su cintura, vale ahora me esta matando, es eso lo que pretende matarme lenta y dulcemente, no importa que me mate, estoy en la gloria.

Bueno – dice ella y yo la miro a los ojos – espero que dejes de besar a las chicas cuando están durmiendo después de esto.

Ya te he dicho que solo a ti…

Ya lo sé – me corta ella – y a mi puedes seguir haciéndolo siempre que quieras – vale ahora acabo de oír mal.

Pero no he oído mal, porque sus labios están sobre los míos y me besa y esta vez esta perfectamente despierta.

¿Sabes porque te respondí al beso? – me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza porque soy incapaz de contestar nada y porque a decir verdad no me importa yo solo quiero que me siga besando – porque estaba soñando que me besabas – me ha dejado impactado y solo puedo responder con una sonrisa mientras la vuelvo a besar, mientras acaricio su espalda con mis manos y enloquezco teniéndola sobre mi moviéndose al compás de nuestras bocas, produciendo un efecto en mi imposible de parar, un efecto que hace que la desee para mi, ahora y en este mismo lugar y con ese único pensamiento en mi cabeza cambio de posición dejándola a ella debajo de mi que no parece molestarle el cambio ya que abraza con sus piernas mi cintura y un gemido escapa de mi boca a la suya, mientras comienzo a acariciar sus desnudas piernas.

Señor Potter, Señorita Granger creo que va siendo hora de que vayan a sus habitaciones a acostarse – eso, eso vamos a acostarnos pienso mientras bajo mis besos a su cuello, y es ese justo momento en que me doy cuenta y Hermione también de que no estamos solos, me levanto rápidamente y elevo a Hermione conmigo, pero demasiado rápido consiguiendo que volvamos a caer de nuevo pero esta vez ella encima de mi y veo la sonrisa estupida del director del colegio que consigue que me sonroje hasta el último centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Buenas noches – dice Hermione levantándose de encima de mi, maldito viejo con lo bien que estaba ella en esa posición.

Buenas noches – contesta el desde la puerta, desde la maldita puerta que tiene que volver a aparecer justo en este momento y por la que esta en este momento saliendo ella mientras yo sigo tirado en el suelo maldiciendo, me levanto y la sigo – vayan a su sala – nos dice Dumbledore – bueno por lo menos no nos ha castigado – mañana hablaremos sobre su castigo – dice mientras me mira, a que puede leerme el pensamiento, debería dejar de pensar – ahora a dormir – bien en la sala podremos continuar lo que empezamos aquí – cada uno a su cama señor Potter – lo hace, mierda me lee el pensamiento, no pienses en Hermione, no pienses en Hermione, no pienses en Hermione.

Profesor Dumbledore – llama Hermione antes de irnos - ¿Qué es esa sala?

Es una habitación muy especial, la puerta solo aparece cuando se necesita, cuando se necesita por alguna razón y desaparece según se cruza y vuelve a aparecer cuando la razón a desaparecido – aparece, desaparece, aparece, Hermione cama ahora, amigo parte baja muy contento, Hermione cama – Señor Potter – me vuelve a llamar y yo lo miro inocentemente – desee una ducha bien fría – no pensar en Hermione, no pensar en Hermione.

¿De que habla? – me pregunta ella cuando nos alejamos de él.

No tengo ni idea – no pensar en Hermione, no pensar en Hermione, no pensar en Hermione.


End file.
